Chasing Pavements
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: The Doctor lies. Almost everyday. He is also hiding something. River wants to get to the bottom of the cover up. But when she does, she finds something out about herself that she didnt even know.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Barefoot Beach Bum! This is my first Doctor Who story, so if I get any facts wrong, blame my friends. I _do _watch DW, I just skip around... a _lot_. I haven't quite picked what episode this takes place after; so be creative please! I don't have a Beta right now...hint hint nudge nudge. (You know who you are). I'm so sorry it's this short too...

River, Rory, and anyone else might be OOC because I like watching David Tennant. Dang, that guy is so freaking hawt! Too bad he is taken...and nearly 40 (I think) *sigh* Off my fangirl rambling...

Geronimo! Allons-y! Whatever tickles your pickle!

**Do I _look_ like I own Doctor Who? I mean, I'm not ever British! Be lucky you have DW, Moffat. Cause I'm out to get it! (Yeah...and I'm going be a professional singer...pfftt.)**

* * *

><p>River looked expectantly at the Doctor. He held his head in his hands.<p>

"Who is she?"

"Was," The Doctor corrected. "Who _was_ she. She…isn't…with us anymore."

"Who was she, Doctor?" the dirty blonde asked him. The Time Lord looked up, his face streaked with tears.

"I…I can't… I can't tell you…"

"You can tell me _anything_!"

The Doctor glared at her through the corner of his eye.

"No, River. I can't."

River sighed, stood from her seat, and walked behind the Doctor. She started to rub his back. He flinched when she made contact. She kneed the tense shoulders.

"_Please_," she whispered into his ear with a sultry voice. He shrugged away from her grip and stood up. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS. He ran his hands along the smooth metal.

"I _can't._ River, you don't understand."

"Tell me, and then I will."

The Doctor bit his lip at her statement. He wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't betray her like that. He didn't want to relive probably the best form. His tenth form…the Doctor put it above the rest. _Way_ above the rest.

"No," he said firmly. "I-" The Time Lord was interrupted by the married couple on board coming into the control room.

"Where to next? I wanna find a planet that hasn't been found yet. Or maybe go back to Earth…or any other _peaceful_ planet." Rory asked, throwing his arms around River and Amy.

The Doctor put on a bright face at the request, glad for the change of topic. River noticed the changed and scowled. She had been _so_ close to breaking down his walls.

"For sure you have to be lost to find something that can't be found."

"…What?" Rory asked. The Doctor smirked and ran around the control center.

"It means I'm going to set the TARDIS coordinates to random," The brunette replied, his fingers feverously moving over the control keys.

River sat quietly in the corner. If only she could get into his head…

"River, would you go help Amelia make some tea?" The Doctor asked her. River nodded and went to follow her mother.

She inwardly scowled. She _had_ to figure out who this girl was. The girl was extremely important to the Doctor. It was obvious that the girl was a _very_ sensitive topic for a particular Time Lord. Even if she did die, what was the big deal? It must've been a couple of regenerations ago!

River sighed. There must've been a reason the Doctor would hide information. But if he didn't want people to snoop; he should've asked the TARDIS to lock that room. Or maybe…No… what if the TARDIS had purposefully shown her the pink room? That meant the TARDIS _wanted_ her to snoop…

"River?" Amy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hummed back a reply. "Are you going to help with the tea?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry…" She trailed off and went back to her thoughts. She contemplated theories…_many_ theories. But none seemed to fit. River didn't know who this girl was; but she will find out who Rose Tyler was.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE<strong> _**PLEASE**_ **REVIEW! It gives this story life! Because without reviews, the plot-bunnies come after me! And cats will come after me...along with forks...and... just review? PLease? At least the first chapter!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO! ^^ *throws out kisses to her reviewers* Thank you all! I graced you with a longer chapter just because of the numerous reviews i got. And you know whats sad? My BEST FRIEND didnt even review! . You know who you are. **

**Mickey! (you know who you are too.) Tell the folks at WhoinverseRP that I send my love and ask them too review! :D (I _would_ be getting my IPod back Monday, but my f*cking little sister (She is 12 for Rassilon's sake!) spilt her milk on me when i was sittng in my mom _brand_ new chair. *face darkens* That bish! (Bish, I ain't no Cho Chang! lol!)**

**All right, I'll stop rambling. ^^ Okay, Onward with the story! I do not own BBC or Doctor Who and sadly I do not own David Tennant. OMR, he is so freaking HOT! *enters DT lalaland***

**Geronimo!**

**Allons-y!**

**and as I say...Vamos!**

* * *

><p>River walked through the halls of the bigger-on-the-inside (though she preferred to say smaller-on-the-outside; just to irk the Doctor) ship. She was searching for any clue of who <em>Rose Tyler<em> was. She had not found anything yet, but the TARDIS was leading her to somewhere; River felt it. The wild haired female kept walking until she approached a dead end. River cocked her head to the side.

In front of her was a majestic mahogany door. It stretched to River's finger tips if she reached her hand up and stood on her toes. An intricate design weaved itself through the heavy wood. Curiously, River placed her hand on the cold metal door handle. She slowly pushed her way into the dark room. She felt her way along the wall for the light switch. Once the light flickered on, and the room was shown to River. The dark pink comforter sat on the bed, white pillows contrasting the white walls of the room. Two nightstands stood proudly at each side of the bed, each adorning a couple of framed pictures. Directly across the bed was a beige dresser.

Eyeing the pictures, River walked over to them, grabbed one, and sat down on the bed. The picture was of a bottle blonde grinning widely with a blue eyed, floppy eared man. The man had on a leather jacket and the girl a blue jacket with a pink tank top on underneath. River examined the blue eyes. They held a deep sorrow that only the Doctor could have held. The female set the picture down gently and turned to study the next one.

A tall, lanky man stood next to the blonde that was in the last picture with the leather clad Doctor. His hair was similar to the Doctor's now, just a lot less …floppy. He had deep brown eyes that danced with excitement in their sockets, but there was that sorrow that still was withheld in his orbs. He was partially looking down at the blonde, his head facing the camera but his eyes betraying what he was looking at. This must've been the Doctor too. River pondered a thought. She didn't know any companions that stayed with him throughout two of his regenerations…

"What are you doing?" River jumped at the voice that confronted her. She turned to the door. There was her Doctor, his forehead scrunched up. The Time Lord walked over to her briskly before snatching the framed photograph from her hands.

"I was-"

"Snooping. You were snooping. I had the TARDIS block this room for a reason, River."

He pulled her out of the room roughly. He shoved the photograph into his pocket and stormed off. River jogged after him.

"What's wrong with that room?" His eyes darkened at her question.

"Private. And absolutely do _not_ back in there. It's a private room. Meant to keep _other people out_. You need to touch up on definitions, Song."

"Oh. So its last names now, Doctor?" They were still walking quickly down the halls of the TARDIS, the Doctor slightly ahead of the blonde. Hearing her question, the Doctor whirled around and faced her, glaring at her all the while.

"Why must you always stick your nose in my business?"

"Because I care, doctor."

The Doctor scoffed. "If you cared, you wouldn't be snooping." He whirled back around and walked away again. River pursed her lips.

"That was Rose, wasn't it?"

The Doctor stopped again. He turned back slowly and pulled the photo back out. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.  
>"Yes, that was Rose…" River walked over to the Time Lord and placed a hand on his jaw bone. She ran her thumb across his smooth skin.<p>

"You miss her."

The Doctor nodded in his head, River's hand rubbing against his skin. He pulled away and sat down on the floor, leaning his floppy haired head against the wall. River sat down by him. They sat in silence for a while.

"I blew up Rose's job when I first met her. I was on my ninth body, the picture in Rose's room, the one with elephant ears…" The Doctor laughed dryly. "Rassilon, those ears were bad…Jack, a man who traveled with us for a bit, you would've liked him. But he seduced everything that _moved_. Rose loved him, as a brother, but she stilled loved him…Anyway, Jack called them my love handles," The Doctor continued to recall the adventures Rose and he had taken. He told her about the end of the original Earth to the Game Station and Bad Wolf. River was surprised to hear about the Bad Wolf incident, how Rose had taken the Time Vortex into her and _lived_. Then the Doctor told her about he had removed the Time Vortex out of her, and that cost him a regeneration.

"I never regretted it, taking the Time Vortex out of her…she would've died…and Jack would've never come back to life…"

"What happened after? Why isn't Rose still with-" The doctor shushed the blonde.

"Let me continue! After I regenerated, we crashed into Mickey and her mum. Tyler women slap _hard_, and don't forget that if you run into one." He continued to tell his narrative of his tenth reincarnation, all the way up to his regeneration into the bowtie and fez loving Time Lord he was now. River sat in silence after his story was over.

"She went through all of that…just to be dumped off in the other universe?" River asked. The humanoid man nodded his head wearily. River set her face straight, turned to glare at the Doctor, and continued. "She _loved_ you! And now you just…dumped her into a practically unknown world to her and expected her to be okay with it?"

"She had the Meta-Crisis."

"That's like giving me a doppelganger of _you_. And I can go ahead and tell you that I would hunt you down and properly kill you." River got up and walked off toward the console room (or what she thought was the right direction). She couldn't believe how…cowardly the Doctor was.

"River?" A female voice brought her out of angry thoughts. River raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"Yes, Amy?" the ginger gulped.

"The TARDIS landed…and we have some _visitors._"

* * *

><p><strong>No, Its not Rose or any human, yada yada. I'll go ahead and tell you that.<strong>

**Buut i have a question! I have so many alternate ways I could go with this. I _think_ I could do a Version A, Version B, Version C, etc. so far I think I have a Version E...I _think_. MAybe a D...*shrugs* But should I do the alternate ways or just stick to one main plot? I think it would be easier on me to do it just the main plot...So I'm leaning toward that...**

**Alright, I'll stop rambling! Sorry...But remember to review! The DW crowd has been my most faithful reviewers so far. Please Review! (the more you review, The faster I update. and i already have half of chapter 3 written! Hint hint nudge nudge!)**

**Hasta Luego, mi amigos!**


End file.
